Stravaganza Wedding
by minze103
Summary: Arianna and Luciano are to get married but there is a small complication when Luciano arrives in Bellzza. Hopefully things work out! But then....does Arianna really become a stravaganti?
1. Chapter 1

Arianna was very excited. Next week was the day of the wedding-she was to marry Luciano Critimorte. Luciano had been adopted by William Dethridge, who had married Arianna's aunt-Lenora. Luciano was a stravaganti who traveled between worlds.

Arianna always wondered what it would be like in Luciano's world. She felt sorry for him that he couldn't travel there anymore. Luciano had told her that he could but it was very hard, and what was the point when everyone there thought he was dead?

"Hello, Arianna" A familiar voice called entering Arianna's bedroom. Barbara had been combing Arianna's hair. Barbara was Arianna's personal maid.

Arianna turned to see her father Rodolfo Rossi "hello father" Arianna said happily getting up and hugging Rodolfo.

"Luciano will be returning in a few days" Rodolfo told her smiling. Rodolfo cared for Luciano as his own son. Rodolfo was even happier that Luciano was marrying his own daughter.

"Oh" Arianna's face brightened up even more. "That's great! I want to spend some time together before the wedding" then her face became thoughtful "does he have a carriage? Because I could send a carriage to get him"

Rodolfo laughed "I appreciate your concern for Luciano considering what happened in Padavia recently but he'll be fine now."

"Alright then" Arianna chuckled.

_Next Morning _

"Luciano!" Arianna cried jumping out of the carriage. "What happened to you?"

Luciano came into the city beaten up, half falling off of his horse Cara. "It's Nothing" Luciano cried out heading toward the palazzo.

Arianna ran up to Cara and grabbed Luciano's hand "Luciano!" she cried. Luciano looked down at her "Arianna" he smiled, and his body gave way; falling off of Cara.

_Later that day_

Luciano opened his eyes to find Arianna leaning over him; a worried expression on her face. Luciano smiled.

His head ached, and he couldn't feel his left arm. Arianna got up and Luciano heard a door open, and close. A few moments later the door opened and shut again.

Arianna came back into view, and sat beside Luciano again, placing her hand on his. Rodolfo came into a grim expression on his face.

"Wha-" Luciano began, but then was interrupted by Arianna; "it's okay. You fell of your horse, and broke a bone in your arm."

Luciano sat up, and saw Arianna wince. "I'm fine" Luciano assured her even though his head throbbed. "Son" Rodolfo began "seems you came back to Bellzza early, and" he stopped and looked over Luciano's attire "well, you came quite" he looked thoughtful as he searched for the right word "injured."

"It's nothing" Luciano repeated "doesn't matter now." Luciano paused "it was a small issue in Padavia."

"Issue?" Arianna argued "it's not an issue!" Arianna jumped up to face Luciano "it's always 'nothing' with you! You get attacked every day, and you can't even admit you're in pain!" She stormed out of the room in a big hurry.

Luciano bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. The wedding _might_ get called off.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 0 false false false EN-CA X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520092929 1073786111 9 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"Arianna, wait! Please listen" Luciano called out as Arianna stalked down the corridor. "Sorry, I'm busy doing more important things like" Arianna turned around and rolled her eyes and sarcastically said "being Duchess of Bellzza"

"I just want to explain about everything" Luciano stopped and Arianna stopped to, turning around to face him. "How's that going to help anything?" She asked.

"I thought you wanted everything explained!" Luciano cried out "If that's what you want then I can't you" Luciano turned around and headed out of the palazzo.

Arianna knew if she let Luciano leave there would be next to no chance of him showing up at the wedding.

"Wait" She called out "Luciano come back" Luciano stopped and then turned around "what" an annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm sorry" Arianna said walked up to Luciano "I guess I was just worried" she looked down "I thought that you were hurt and then blaming me, but I know you would never do that." She looked up a hopeful look on her face.

Luciano smiled. Arianna's spirits rose. "Of course I didn't blame you. It was my own fault. You shouldn't feel guilty about anything."

"So, can I know what happened?" Arianna asked smiling now "of course, but I can see that you're busy now so I'll tell you later." Luciano replied.

Arianna smiled. Good. Everything had worked out.

_Dinner_

_Good, they worked everything out. _Rodolfo thought happily as Arianna greeted Luciano happily. "So Luciano, how did everything at university go?" Rodolfo asked trying to keep conversation going.

"Wonderful" Luciano smiled "I got a nobleman's degree." He said and he took a bite out of his food.

Rodolfo heard Arianna tease Luciano "and soon you'll be a duke!" Rodolfo smiled at the thought: _Duke_ _Luciano Critimorte. _Of course that Rodolfo would be able to resume lessons with Luciano without as much caution; nothing suspicious about a Duke and his father-in-law, hopefully. 

Dinner passed quickly with everyone being cheerful. Rodolfo left early when a thought crossed his mind. _Why not visit Luciano's world?_

Rodolfo went to bed with his ring that night.

_In Arianna's room_

Dinner had passed quickly and she and Luciano had both headed for their rooms. She passes one of the maids in the hallway holding a capsule with a flower in it. It was hung on a string.

"What's that?" Arianna asked the maid as she passes by. "I found it among Luciano's belongings." The maid replied, handing it to Arianna.

"Thanks" Arianna said and took the flower into her room. _Funny_ she thought. _What a peculiar object to have._

Arianna was sat down on her bed holding it as she drifted into sleep.

Arianna found herself in her blue silk gown she had been wearing in a large yard with stones in the ground everywhere.

She knelt down to the one right beside her and read: _Lucien Mulholland_.Luciano! Why was his name on this stone? Arianna stood up, and began to walk towards the building nearby.

There was a poster in the window with an ad for burying the dead. That made sense, Luciano was buried here. But didn't that mean she was in Luciano's world?

That must have something to do with the flower didn't it?

Just then a few cars passed on the road. This terrified Arianna. But then she realised people in Luciano's world didn't wear masks. She carefully untied the mask, and held it in her hands.

She walked on the sidewalk until she noticed a tall familiar figure. She ran across the street to him. "Father, this world is so terrifying!" She cried out to him. Rodolfo turned to see her, a confused expression on his face.

"How did you get here?" He asked Arianna "something to with Luciano's flower. I was holding it and then I found myself here." Arianna asked hurriedly.

"Interesting" Rodolfo commented.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal 0 false false false EN-CA X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520092929 1073786111 9 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"Come on Nicholas" Sky called out. Alice, Georgia, and Sky were waiting outside LucienMulholland's old house, but where Nicholas (Falco di Chimici) now lived.

Georgia turned to see a familiar figure running towards a tall man standing about a foot or two away. The man also looked familiar.

Georgia nudged Sky, and nodded her head in the direction of the man. Sky stared at the man for a minute and then asked "Rodolfo?" In a quiet voice, Georgia nodded.

"Who's the woman in the blue dress?" Georgia asked "dunno" Sky replied "don't think I've ever seen her before."

"Well there's only one way to find out" Sky said walking up to the man "Rodolfo?" he asked. The tall man turned to see Sky "hello Sky" he looked over at Georgia "and Georgia, and Alice" Nicholas stepped out of the house, and turned white a_f_ter he saw Rodolfo. "Hello" he stammered. "Hello Falco" Rodolfo greeted him. "I see you were cured" "yes" Nicholas answered uneasily.

Georgia looked up to the woman, about a foot or two taller than Georgia. Georgia automatically knew who it was when their eyes met.

Georgia nudged Sky and whispered "it's the duchessa." "Arianna" Georgia greeted Arianna. "How are things with Lucien?" "Luciano" Arianna corrected Georgia "and things are fine; he will be duke of Bellzza next week"

Georgia's expression went blank. Lucien-Luciano was going to get married to _Arianna! _Georgia took a deep breath and calmed her expression. No point in overreacting. Luciano loves Arianna, and he chooses to marry her.

For Georgia it was a bit weird. Arianna is seventeen or was it sixteen? And Luciano's no much older her, and here that's not even done high school!

"Now if you'll excuse us" Arianna turned back to her father, and they were back into deep conversation, _and about what?_ Georgia thought, _and when was Arianna even a stravaganti? _But then Georgia saw the flower on a string in Arianna's hands. No wonder, she used Luciano's talisman!

Arianna was terrified being in this world, but when Arianna had told her she and Luciano getting married she enjoyed how jealously white her face had turned.

"It's not possible!" Rodolfo said yet again. Arianna got bored with everything he said and asked "how do I leave this place?"

Georgia heard this remark _Arianna did not want to be here? Why? It's a lot better than Talia, except for ruling Bellzza, and having Luciano! _

Georgia was very upset with this, when she saw a tall figure coming from the direction Arianna had come from. Luciano!

Of course she was happy to see Luciano, well not as much as she would have before she knew he was getting _married_.

"Luciano!" Arianna cried out, running towards him. "How'd you get here?" She asked him squeezing his hands.

"I found you in your bedroom in an unbreakable sleep with my flower" he said, and he pulled out another capsule that was a lot smaller than the one that Arianna was holding. It held a single pedal, one from Arianna's flower.

Arianna smiled then a wild grin spread across her face "why were you in my bedroom?" She asked suspiciously.

"You wanted to know what had happened in Padavia." Luciano reminded her.

_What happened in Padavia? Huh? _Georgia thought curiously.

It was weird for them standing there watching this.

The door to the Mulholland house opened, and Vicky stood in the door frame. "Nicholas you forgot to drink your juice" Georgia sighed, Vicky treated Nicholas like he was a baby because they had lied saying that he lost his memory.

Vicky stopped when she saw Luciano standing there, holding hands with 'a woman' and seeing the man she had met at the funeral. A second later the glass with juice fell to the floor with a loud 'crash', and smashed into little pieces.

Luciano looked up from Arianna's eyes. Tears were falling quickly, and she was terrified with Luciano's world. "We need to go!" Rodolfo gasped.

But, David came to the door quickly. He stood beside his wife, "Lucien!" she gasped, and David looked over to where Luciano, Arianna and Rodolfo were standing.

"Lucien?" He asked walking out of the house, towards Luciano. "Lucien!" He cried full of joy. "My son," he then looked at Arianna "who's this?" Vicky came up behind him a bit red in the face.

Her eyes glanced at where Luciano hands, were holding Arianna's. She fainted falling to the ground, when she saw the ring on Luciano's hand, and a ring on Arianna's hand.

David confused looked where Vicky had been staring. He, too saw the ring, and looked disapprovingly at Luciano. David saw the 'strange' man whisper something to Luciano.

"What's going on here?" David demanded. He also noticed the woman squeeze Luciano's hand tightly. He looked at her face for the first time.

She beautiful, he skin was-in the slightest way was tanned- beautiful and creamy. His eyes met hers, but hers were a beautiful violet color, and tears were streaking out of them. He didn't understand why at first but then he noticed that her entire expression was terrified.

David couldn't really figure out what was going on. Everything was _very _confusing.

They stood there for a while-long enough for Vicky to get up, with tears in her eyes. "Lucien! How? What? _When?_" She cried a painful look on her face.

The tall man bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can I have an explanation?" David demanded.

"Not exactly" Luciano spoke for the first time "it's complicated, dad" Luciano looked thoughtful for a moment; the man whispered something else to Luciano.

"I can tell you this:" Luciano began "this is Arianna. I met her" he paused "-where I live now. It is a beautiful place, and I wish you could be there, especially for our wedding." Vicky winced "we met about a year or two ago; after I got cancer. That's when I began going _there. _This is Rodolfo Rossi he will be father-in-law nextweek. He is also my teacher. Where I live now my foster-father is" Luciano stopped for a moment "Dottore Critimorte. He married Arianna's aunt; Lenora. I can tell you if didn't pull that plug I could still be living here. But I am happy with Arianna, and I thank-you for letting me have the fate of being w

ith her for the rest of my life."

Arianna smiled, and tightly squeezed Luciano's hand.

David and Vicky were quite confused about what Luciano had said. "I wish I could tell you more, but I should be getting back to the Palazzo." Luciano smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal 0 false false false EN-CA X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520092929 1073786111 9 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"No!" Vicky cried out "don't go!"

Luciano thought it was best leave with Arianna, she was truly terrified, and he thought it would be best for her.

"I think Luciano should leave now." Georgia spoke up, and for the first time Luciano noticed her standing there. "Luciano?" Vicky asked confused now. "It's what everyone calls him-" Georgia paused "where he lives now."

"You've been there?" Vicky asked Georgia.

"Yes" Georgia answered "Me too" Sky spoke up "Once" Alice volunteered.

"Um" Nicholas began "I guess it's my turn. I was born there. When I was young I got into a riding accident and injured my legs. I hated it. That's when me and my brother Gaetano met Luciano there, and Georgia. Who is known as Giorgio there, everyone thought she was a boy with her short so she became Giorgio. I asked for them to bring me here so I could become cured. Georgia made the arrangements since everyone actually thinks she is alive. Of course we had to change my name to Nicholas, and pretend I was found on the street, and had lost my memory. They thought it would be best if I was brought here. We had to fake my death. My father went crazy, and I actually ended up being the cause of his death. I really am Falco di Chimici son of Niccolo di Chimici past ruler of Giglia, and brother of Fabrizio di Chimici current ruler of Giglia." Nicholas tried his best to smile.

Vicky was in hysterics. "You're from this Giglia place?" She asked Nicholas. Nicholas nodded.

Vicky fainted for the second time that day. "Let's go Arianna" Rodolfo said gently. Arianna shook her head "not without Luciano"

Georgia walked up to Luciano and lightly touched his shoulder to check if he really was there. "Lucien. I don't think you should go. You're parents need a better explanation." She said this only because she didn't want him to be there for the wedding next week.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go" Luciano replied in a icy tone. "I love Arianna, and she does not like it here so I'll be going now.

Rodolfo touched Luciano lightly and they all disappeared at once.

"Where did he go?" Vicky shrieked. "he went back to where he lives-Bellzza." Georgia felt that Luciano's parents deserved to know the truth about everything. She didn't like that Luciano loved Arianna more than his own parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I have time so this is the next chapter. Story Of The Chapter: Bella Begins by thecornergirl.  
Enjoy!**

"Sleep soundly" Luciano murmured kissing Arianna's forehead.

After they had arrived back in Bellzza Luciano had explained everything that had happened in Padavia.

Arianna squeezed Luciano's hand, and soon her's dropped for he had slowly walked out of the room.

"I love you" she whispered to the disappearing Luciano.  
__________________________________________________________

It was a day before the wedding and Arianna found herself panicking a bit.

She remembered about the wedding in Giglia. What if she, too became a widow before the wedding was over?

Luciano spent many hours reassuring her, and Rodolfo began gathering stravaganti that were to attend the wedding.

"Duchessa" a quiet voice called, and Arianna turned to see her maid Barbara standing there. "Yes?" Arianna answered.

"Silvia wishes to see you. She is in your bedroom."Arianna nodded, and headed towards her room giving a last longing look at Luciano; who smiled.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes, mother?" Arianna asked stepping into her room.

"I advise that you get a lot of sleep. You will be married tomorrow, and I do not want you to fall asleep during the ceremony." Silvia said raising her eyebrows.

Arianna nodded, and Barbara helped her into her nightgown.

Arianna settled into bed with vivid dreams of the wedding that would be taking place tomorrow, and her prince charming Luciano.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Arianna woke early refreshed of her comfortable sleep.

She was dressed in her long gown. It was made of lace, her grandmother had made it.

The wedding dress was made of the finest lace, and had the most extravagant design. The dress was pulled tightly around her waist.

Arianna's chestnut brown hair was put into a fancy bun that had the most expensive sparkling clip; that held the entire bun up.

_It'll be okay. Stay calm. It's just the Duchessa of Bellzza getting married to my one true love Luciano. _

**A.N. Please Review! **


End file.
